The Dark Flames
by JustSomeGuyWithoutBeard
Summary: Fairy tail has one important rule, that everyone has to follow. But what if Natsu happened to break the rule on one of his missions. He stared at the body of the middle aged man, who was not moving, not even breathing. He killed him, He KILLED a person!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

**Note: **1\. This is my First Fanfiction.  
2\. Engish is not my Native Language.

"I am all fired up" - Regular talking

'I am all fired up' - Thinking/Thoughts

**Chapter 1**

***Unknown Location***

He was running, didn't know for how long, but he kept running, running away from that place, everything was burning but he didn't care at this point, only thing that was going through his head was to get as far away as possible.

'Damn it! ' thought Natsu as he showed no signs of stopping, or even slowing down.

He was in a horrible state, his clothes were tattered, sweat was rolling down from his face and from all over his body. All in all he was a mess.

After running for what it seemed like forever, he slowed down, and finally came to halt. His knees were shaking uncontrollably and his legs refused to move any further.

'Hah hah' panted Natsu, he was breathing heavily from exhaustion. His legs finally gave out and he went down on his knees. His eyes were widened like he had witnessed something horrible. He then started to think back how it all came to this.

**Flashback**

***Fairy tail Guild hall***

Fairy tail was rowdy as ever, It hasn't been that long since Tenrou group came back. It came as a surprise to everyone when the island resurfaced after 7 years. Needless to say that it was a tearful reunion. That was a week ago, at present, the guild members were talking and drinking with some occasionally brawling.

Surprisingly the fire dragon slayer was not fighting, usually he would start the brawls in the first place. But

today he was quite bored and wanted to go on a job.

'Hmm Erza is already on a mission, and Wendy is busy with learning a new spell with Carla helping her' Natsu thought out loud. Apparently Happy also decided to stay with them, well more like he wanted to stay near Carla. Well good for him.

'Eh whatever I will just ask Luce, I'm sure she will tag along' thought The pinkette.

"Absolutely not " stated Lucy with a pointed stare. They were sitting on a table near the bar.

"Come on Luce, it's just one job. Besides, aren't you bored with just sitting here and doing nothing" whined Natsu.

"Not really" deadpanned The blonde, then continued "And we didn't even get any reward last time because you overdid it with your destruction".

"Hey, It was not just me"

"Yeah, You and Gray both, Can't you guys get along for once?" sighed Lucy, then said "Who am I kidding, I already know the answer. Look Natsu, I am really tired after our last mission, Can't we go tomorrow?" finished Lucy with a tired face.

"If you say so" said Natsu reluctantly.

Now he was feeling bad for her. 'Maybe she should get some rest' thought The pinkette.

"Great" smiled Lucy, then her eyes lit up as she waved at Levy who just entered the guild hall

with Jet and Droy following behind her.

"See you later, Natsu" said Lucy as she went to Levy. And before long, they both started chatting.

'Girls stuff, probably' assumed Natsu as he sighed. "That just leaves me with .." trailed off Natsu as he stared at the back of the guild where Gray was dozing off. And to no one's surprise, he was only on his boxers.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna ask him to come along" scowled Natsu as he started walking towards the request board.

'Maybe I should go alone this time' thought Natsu as he searched for something interesting.

"Hey Natsu" greeted Nab, who was already standing near the Request board.

"Yo Nab, looking for a job?" asked Natsu, not at all surprised to find him here.

"Yes" replied Nab shortly before looking through the job requests.

'Pick up the job already, Nab' thought Natsu as he also started looking.

'lets see, "Search for a magic book" meh, "Rebuild the mansion" this ones looks tough, "Capture the thief" this is just boring'.

"Exterminate the demon, that has been terrorizing the village" said Nab from right next to him, who was reading the job request. Suddenly the paper was snatched from him, courtesy of Natsu.

"Hey, I picked it up first" said Nab, but he was ignored.

'An A class request, that should do it' thought Natsu as he stared at the job poster.

"Whats the matter Natsu?" asked the voice from behind him, making him freeze a little, before he turned around.

"Oh, hey Mira, you scared me there" said Natsu sheepishly.

The platinum hatred beauty just giggled at his expression and asked again "So, Whats up".

"Nothing, hey Mira do you know where Gramps is? I need him to stamp this paper" asked Natsu to the She Devil.

"Oh, Master is at the meeting right now. But don't worry he asked me to do this, just come with me" replied Mira politely.

"So Natsu, where are the others?" asked Mira curiously as she didn't see Erza and the others with him. Usually they always work together as a team.

"Erza is already on a job, and everyone else is busy, so I'm going alone this time" replied Natsu.

"Oh, What about Happy" asked Mira as she finished stamping the paper.

"Trying to impress Carla" said Natsu with a straight Face. Mira just giggled at his expression.

"All done, you are good to go" said Mira and handed him the paper. Natsu took the paper while muttering a small 'thank you' to Mira, as he started walking towards the door.

"And Natsu" called out Mira. Natsu turned around to look at her as she continued "Good luck on your job"

"Thanks Mira, I am all fired up now" grinned Natsu with excitement. Mira smiled gently at his enthusiasm as he left the guild hall. But deep down she was worried about him. She had this sudden urge to stop him from going alone, but she also knew he can handle himself if things get worst.

She should have stopped him after all!

Natsu decided to walk on foot all the way to the village, because it wasn't that far away from the guild. Besides Erza is not here to forcefully drag him to the train station. So he might as well enjoy this while it lasts.

'Come to think of it, it's been a while since i took a solo job' thought Natsu as he kept walking. He also started thinking about the seven years he and the others have missed because of a certain black dragon, who came out of nowhere and attacked them, They were already tired from their battle with Grimoere heart, Needless to say, they didn't stand a chance. If it wasn't for Master Mavis, they would've been dead. He also remembered the strange encounter he had with the black mage, who seemed to recognize him. 'Come to think of it, he started crying for some reason. How did he even know my name since I've never met him before? Bigger question, did he survive the attack?'

wondered Natsu, as he was getting closer to the village.

Still, he got strange vibes from that Zeref guy, and the black magic that circled around him was pure evil. He remembered his scarf getting black after absorbing that magic. Thankfully Wendy used her spell to get rid of it.

"No time to think about that now" said Natsu to himself as he entered the village.

***Village***

'So, this is the place' thought Natsu as he scanned the area.

The area was pretty much empty, which was a good sign because he didn't want any people getting hurt by that demon. Said demon was currently towering over him, being twice as big as Natsu.

"Look Pal, I'm gonna ask you nicely. Leave this village right this instance and we're good" said Natsu casually to the Demon.

The Demon on the other hand was not okay with the 'deal' as it roared right in his face.

"I guess that's a no" sighed Natsu as he prepared to block the incoming attack.

The fight itself wasn't that long, few attacks here and there, and before long the demon was on its knee.

"Is that all you've got" Natsu was just slightly winded from the fight. The demon responded by attacking him again.

Few punches and kicks later, the demon was out for the count.

"I guess my job here is done" said Natsu as he stared at the demon who not moving. He turned around and started walking away.

If only he had stayed a little longer he would have seen the demon turning into a middle aged man.

The demon wasn't that strong, maybe a little stronger than a Vulcan. 'Aren't demons supposed to be stronger than that?' asked Natsu to himself.

It was easy, way too easy. Something doesn't feel right. 'Maybe I should go and check again, just to make sure' thought Natsu as he started walking towards that place again.

He had walked only two or three steps when suddenly he heard a scream, followed by a demonic roar. His eyes widened as he immediately changed direction and started running towards the voice.

'The scream was definitely woman's. I need to get there as soon as possible'

thought Natsu uneasily as he ran even faster, Sweat was starting to form on his face, he was getting tense by the minute. His hypersensitive nose started picking up the burning smell that was coming from the place in front of him.

Fire was everywhere, burning through the houses and the trees that stand in its way. He couldn't see properly, because of the smoke coming from the burned houses. He used his scarf to protect his nose. He needed to find this person and quick, before it's too late.

"HELP" screamed the same voice again from inside the smoke. Without wasting any time he started running towards the woman. He still couldn't see clearly, but he was trusting his ears to follow the voice.

After running for little while he came to an abrupt halt, because he found the woman he was looking for. But what made him stop dead in his track was the demon that was standing near the woman. His eyes widened when he noticed that the woman seems to be holding something, or rather someone. A child, who is not even a year old.

'Shit! This is bad' cursed Natsu under his breath. The demon noticed him as it let out a terrifying roar.

Natsu didn't move an inch. One false move and both of them are dead. He needs to think of something. His first priority is to protect the woman and her child. The woman also took notice of him as her eyes widened, 'Please, protect my baby' thought the woman, but she didn't dare to say that out loud. Hope began to form inside of her. She was looking at Natsu with desperation in her eyes.

'This one's different from before' thought Natsu as he tried to think of a plan to distract the demon.

'If only Erza was here, she would have think of something' thought Natsu bitterly. Thinking and planning was not his kind of thing. He would rather dive headfirst into the battle. That's what he always does, but that's not going to work today.

'Damn it!' cursed Natsu again as he looked around, everything was on fire. Wait! Fire! 'If this demon knows fire spells. Then i can use it to my advantage'thought the Pinkette.

Natsu slowly started to walk towards the demon, who was already on guard. The demon saw him coming, and started to prepare an attack. As this was happening, the woman hugged her child close to her chest.

'This is it' The demon finally attacked, Dark crimson flame came out of its mouth and headed straight towards Natsu. However this what he was waiting for. The flames collided with Natsu at last. Dust began to settle, combining with the smoke, it became practically impossible to see what actually happened.

When the dust cleared, nothing was left where Natsu was standing just seconds ago. The demon smirked at its work and turned its attention towards the woman, and locked its eyes with her. The woman was terrified as she saw what happened, she felt sorry for the young man, who was trying to protect her.

He was her only hope and now he is dead.

She is going to die too. She only hoped that he could've at least saved her daughter. She doesn't care about her own life, but her daughter is too young. Tears were flowing down from her face, as she looked back at the demon.

The demon smirked at her as if saying that 'its your turn now'.

"Fire dragon Iron Fist"

That's what the woman heard, as she saw that the demon was punched right on the back of its head. It roared in pain as it was thrown back, away from the woman.

She stared at the demon who was lying on the ground at some distance.

"Are you alright"

She jerked her head towards the speaker. 'Pink hair' that was the first thing she noticed as she saw him upclose. He was the same person, who was trying to protect her. His clothes were little torn, but he looked fine.

She was saved. She was going to live.

Natsu extended his arm toward her, waiting for her to grab it, which she did with some hesitation, as she was holding her child with other hand. She slowly stood up, with Natsu helping her. Her legs were trembling a little. Just as she was going to say something, they heard the roar again.

The demon slowly stood back up as it glared at them.

Natsu was already standing protectively infront of the woman. "Get out of here, I will handle things here" said Natsu urgently to the woman.

"M-My husband, I have to f-find him" said the woman shakily.

'What? I didn't see anyone else here, where is he then?' thought Natsu as he then looked up at the demon, who was glaring right back at him. And then it moved.

Natsu met it halfway, as they both collided. It created a shockwave, both of them were trying to get the upper hand. Before Natsu uppercutted the demon, who was pushed, but landed on its feet. The woman was already a safe distance away from them. 'good' muttered Natsu as he noticed that. Now he just need to defeat this demon, before they could start looking for her husband.

The demon then started preparing the same fire spell it used before, Natsu met it head-on with his Fire Dragon Roar. Red crimson fire crashed into Natsu's orange flame. Smoke arised right after the collision. Natsu used this opportunity to get close to the demon. When the smoke cleared, Natsu was already in front of it. Before the demon could do anything, Natsu kicked him with his flaming feet. The demon crashed into one of the houses as it roared angrily.

'Strong' thought the woman, as she saw Natsu pushed back the demon. Now she just have to wait for the fight to be over. She looked back at her daughter who was sleeping throughout the whole overdeal. She smiled gently as she looked at her peaceful face.

Natsu was panting slightly as he stood up after he was punched by the demon. 'It's way stronger than the other one I fought earlier' thought Natsu as he prepared his fire dragon iron fist.

The demon was getting angrier, the more they fought. 'I need to finish this quick' thought Natsu as he blocked the incoming attack, That frustrated the demon even more, as it roared again. Flames started to circle around its body as it begun to move towards Natsu, It was completely consumed by the rage.

Once again, they started trading blows. Slowly but surely, Natsu was getting pushed back. The demon then started attacking him violently.

"This looks bad" said Natsu as he tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough as he was hit hard on the stomach, he crashed straight into a tree.

"Oh no" gasped the woman as she was getting concerned for Natsu. Everything was fine until the demon went berserk. She gasped once again, when she saw the demon started walking towards her.

Natsu groaned as he was slowly standing up. He was panting heavily, gritting his teeth, as he scowled at the demon.

"Where do you think you're going?" shouted Natsu, as he started running towards the demon, Who just looked at him, disinterested.

Natsu jumped infront of the demon, flames circled around him as he rocked towards it. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn". He slammed into the demon, who tried to block it but it was no use. The impact of the attack send them both flying, Natsu landed on his feet, he was trying to catch his breath. The demon on the other hand was on it knees, as it screamed in pain. It was trying to stand up, and succeeded after a while, fury was clearly written in its eyes as its screeched.

The woman looked terrified after seeing that the demon was still ready to fight, after taking that hit. She could only hope that this Nightmare would just end. She saw as the Demon once again fired its attack straight towards Natsu, Who didn't move as the red crimson fire was getting near him. "No" she shouted as he was hit. But to her surprise, the flames started to get absorbed by something, she was even more surprised as she saw that, Natsu was the one who was absorbing them, or more like eating them, she was flabbergasted. She has never seen anyone doing something like this before.

Natsu could feel the boost in his power, as he sucked on the flames. 'This taste like crap' thought Natsu as he finished eating the flames. He turned his attention towards the Demon. "I'm all fired up NOW!" smirked Natsu.

**To be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

**Note: **1\. This is my First Fanfiction.  
2\. English is not my Native Language.

"I am all fired up" - Regular Talking

'I am all fired up' - Thinking/Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

***Village***

He could feel his magic power increasing as the red flames started to circle around his body. It was the same feeling he experienced, when he had consumed the flames that Jellal had offered him, when he was fighting Zero. Only this time it was much more stronger. 'This power!, I like it' thought Natsu as he balled his hand into fist.

The air was getting hotter around him, as he slowly walked towards the so called Demon.

"Ready for some more?" Shouted Natsu as he glared at it. The flames around him started to get darker, without him noticing it. It was time to test this new power. With that, he launched himself towards the Demon.

Within a second, he was infront of it, who was shocked at the speed he displayed. It didn't had the time to move, and was hit by the flaming fist.  
It screamed in pain as its face was burned where Natsu had hit him.

The woman couldn't believe her eyes as she saw that the Demon was getting pushed back. It all started when Natsu consumed those flames, he looked more stronger now. she also couldn't help but be scared a little as she saw the flames starting to get darker. They were different from what he was using before. She was a little nervous, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. After all, he protected her from that Demon.

"Alright! I will end this NOW" exclaimed Natsu as he clenched his fists. Flames erupted from his body as scale like patterns started to appear on his face and then rest of his body. His canines also started to grow larger, signifying that he has entered Dragon Force. 'More! I want more power' thought Natsu. His eyes started to turn red as dark thought began swirling around his mind.  
'**KILL**! **Kill it**' '**Kill the Demon**' '**Don't show any mercy**' voices started whispering inside his head. He turned his head towards the Demon, as his red eyes glared at it, Who looked a little scared at his new form. It had no idea what was going on, but it really wanted to kill this human now. The demon started to prepare one last attack, hoping to end this once and for all.

'**Kill him**! **You know you want to**!' whispered the same voice. Natsu was not being himself, as if he was possessed by something or someone. '**Yes**! **Just do what I** **say, and I will give you more power**' said the voice. "Power" repeated Natsu after the voice. He want this power, It will make him much more stronger. He looked at the Demon, who was ready to attack him.

**'Destroy'**  
The Demon raored as it lanched its final attack.

**'Kill'**  
Flames erupted from both of his hands as he prepared his own spell.

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**" said Natsu emotionlessly as he released his attack. Both spells collided with each other, but Natsu's easily overpowered the opponent's attack and continued straight towards the Demon, who could only look terrified as it saw the attack approaching it. Not a moment later, it was completely engulfed by the flames. A booming voice was heard throughout the area. The shockwave was strong enough to throw anyone off their feet, but Natsu held strong, he didn't even bat an eye when he saw that demon getting engulf.

The woman was already far away from them, but even then she had to turn away from the blast, to shield her baby from the heat that was radiation from the attack.

Everything went silent after that.

Natsu's red eyes started to return to their usual onyx color. Scales disappeared from his body as Dragon Force left him. He started breathing heavily from exhaustion. Using Dragon Force really tired him out, as he was panting heavily.

"What just... happened to me back then?" said Natsu after taking some deep breaths. He remembered hearing a voice, asking him to kill the demon. He also remembered asking for more power. Oh no! He didn't kill it did he?  
He then engulfed his palm with flames as he stared at them. They were back to normal, not the darker one he had used earlier. 'W-what is wrong with me?' question Natsu to himself shakily. He then looked back at the place where he had attacked the Demon.

The woman was also waiting for the dust to settle, to see the whether the Demon survived the attack, however it seemed highly unlikely that it would survive that deadly attack. She held her breath as the smoke began to clear up around the area. A very large crater could be seen right in the middle of it. She slowly walked towards the crater to see the outcome of the battle, but she was still being careful, possibility of it still being alive.

At the same time, Natsu also had the same plan, as he was also going towards the crater, while thinking some things to himself. He was the first one to arrive as he looked inside the crater. There, Laying on the ground was the Demon itself, defeated. Its had burns all over its body. He heard a gasp from his right and saw the woman, who was also looking at the scene with fearful eyes. He couldn't really blame her though. He looked back towards the demon and noticed something that made his heart stop a little. The demon was not breathing!, it was dead!

The woman also noticed this, and then looked back at Natsu, who was shaking a little. She then moved towards Natsu and puts a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to look at her. Before anyone could say a word, something caught their attention. The demon, it was shrinking, it was getting smaller. They held their breath as it started changing into something or rather someone. Their eyes widened, when the Demon turned into a middle aged man with brown hair.

"What the hell" exclaimed Natsu shockingly as he just couldn't believe his eyes. The woman on the other hand was much more expressive. "NO" she shouted as Natsu jerked his head towards the woman, and noticed that she was looking at the man with recognition in her eyes. It couldn't be!

"My H-husband, he-" she couldn't complete her sentence as tears began to form in hers eyes. She slowly approached her husband and knelt down close to him. She moved her shaking towards him to check his pulse. Nothing! Putting her hand around her mouth, she started sobbing as tears were freely falling down from her face.

Natsu took a step backwards, this can't be happening. This isn't real. His knees started to feel weak as his whole body was shaking uncomfortably. His stomach lurched and he started feeling nauseous. He hurriedly turned the other way and threw up while holding his stomach. He eyes started to water and he started breathing heavily again. This wasn't suppose to happen. He then turned his attention towards the woman, who was now crying hysterically. Her daughter woke just a few moments ago, whom her mother had hugged to her chest while crying. What should he do? He didn't want this to happen. They were suppose to look for her husband after the fight. He never wanted to kill him, or anyone for that matter. He freezes up as the woman suddenly looked at him, her eyes were red from all the crying. He wanted to say something, but didn't have any words.

The woman muttered something, but he couldn't hear. "You should go" she said a little louder this time, her voice was rough and hoarse. He widened his eyes, when he heard that.

"I-" he was going to say something, but she continued " please, Just go" pleaded the woman. He just stood there as he moved his hand towards his face to wipe off the sweat, that was forming on his face. Only then he noticed, that he was also crying. The woman didn't say anything else and turned her eyes back towards the ground. He knew she was probably blaming him for her husband's death. Of course she would! It was his fault to begin with. Whether he believed it or not, he was the one who killed the man.

He took this job because he was bored, he just wanted to complete this mission and go home, to get some rest. He had no idea things would turn out like this.

"I am sorry" stammered Natsu as he bowed his head towards the Woman, who had stopped crying now. she didn't gave any visible reaction, but he knew she heard him. Wiping his own tears, he turned around as he slowly started walking away from her, from them. The woman looked at him once again, but didn't say anything as he walked away from them.

Voices could be heard as the people were heading their way. The villagers must have heard the explosion, and came here to see for themselves.

She had no idea, what she was going to say to them.

He didn't know when he started running but he didn't care. He just kept running. He just wanted to get away from there

**Flashback End**

"What should I do now" asked Natsu to himself, as he had no idea what he was going to do next. 'Maybe I should go home first' thought Natsu, because he was really tired from everything that has happened today. It was getting late. Ironically he didn't want to go back on foot, because that would make him think about it even more. So he went towards the train station.

*Magnolia*

It was already night time when he arrived at Magnolia, he could barely walk as he needed rest after using Dragon Force... He didn't want to think about now, so he went straight towards his house.

Luckily Happy was not here. 'Maybe he is staying at wendy's' thought Natsu as he lied down on his hammock. Its not like he didn't want to see him, but he was really worn out. 'Finally, I could get some rest' sighed Natsu tiredly as he closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come to him soon enough.

Except, he didn't sleep all night!

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

**Note: **

1\. This is my First Fanfiction.  
2\. English is not my Native Language.

"I am all fired up" - Regular Talking

'I am all fired up' - Thinking/Thought

**Chapter 3**

***Next Morning - Guild Hall***

Mira was cleaning the table while humming softly to herself, when she saw the door opened slowly as the familiar blond walked inside the hall.  
She waved at Lucy who happily waved back and started walking towards the bartender.

"Hey Mira" greeted Lucy as she took a seat on one of the chairs near the bar.

"Good Morning Lucy" she greeted back as she finished cleaning the table. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that Wendy was also heading towards them with Carla and Happy following close behind.

"Hello Mira, Lucy" said Wendy politely as she sat on a chair next to Lucy, who turned her head towards her.

"Hi Wendy" "Good Morning" Lucy and Mira said at the same time.

"Aye Lucy, You look stupid today" teased Happy as Mira giggled after hearing this.

"What did you say you damn cat" yelled Lucy and tried to grab him but failed miserably as he flew away from her giggling to himself. "Get back here" she said as she saw him flying towards Mira.

"Help Mira, Lucy is being mean to me" said Happy while floating behind Mira.

"Wait! Why are you not with Natsu?" asked Lucy briefly forgetting about his teasing. "Where is he anyways? He should be here by now" finished Lucy with another question.

"I don't know, I was with Wendy and Carla yesterday. I thought I would see him here" said Happy also wondering the same thing as Lucy.

"Oh, he went on a mission yesterday" answered Mira. 'But he should've been back by now' she thought to herself as the village that requested the job wasn't that far from here. She was little worried about him but she kept that to herself.

"He went on a job? With whom?" asked Wendy curiously.

"Don't tell me he went with Gray, that would be a disaster!" exclaimed Lucy as she thought about how much destruction they could cause if Erza was not there to stop them. Mira was going to say something, but she was cut off.

"What are you talking about?" said a voice from behind them as they jerked their head towards the speaker. They were surprised to see Gray, who was standing not far away from them.

"You are here?" Lucy asked Gray, who looked confused at her question.

"Obviously" stated Gray as he also joined their table.

"I thought you went on a job with Natsu" said Lucy.

Before Gray could say something, Mira interrupted them "Actually, he went alone" she answered.

"Really?" said Lucy as she and the others were surprised to hear that. Before they could continue their chat any further, their attention turned towards the Guild door as it opened once again.

Erza opened the door, having already completed her job as she entered the Guild Hall. Some members who were fighting among themselves stopped dead in their track, they didn't want to anger the Titania as she stepped inside. She noticed Lucy and the others near the bar and immediately moved towards them.

After their usual greeting, she took a seat near them. "So, how is training going Wendy?" she asked the youngest one in the group.

"I still haven't mastered it yet" said Wendy slowly, "But I will do my best" she finished with a determined tone.

They smiled at her determination, "I am sure you will, Wendy" said Erza to the Sky Dragon Slayer, she reminded him of Natsu. Speaking of which,

"Where is Natsu? I haven't seen him today" inquired Erza as she noticed that the Pinkette was not here with them.

"Hell if I know" said Gray but soon regretted as Erza send him one of her famous glares, that shut him up.

"He went on a job" Wendy replied politely to Erza, who muttered 'okay' as she heard that.

"So, how was your mission" asked Mira to the readhead as took orders from one of the members.

"It went fine, it was getting late so i booked a room on one of the Hotels to stay for the night" answered Erza as they continued to talk about various things.

***Natsu's House***

He stared at the ceiling of his house as he was still lying down on his hammock. He was thinking about what happened yesterday and couldn't sleep all night. He was wondering about what should he do now.

He was thinking about going to the Guild, but immediately decided against it, as he didn't wanted to see anyone right now.

'I can't stay here forever' Natsu thought about going outside but he was still tired from yesterday. He shut his eyes tightly, no matter how hard he try, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. The unmoving body of that man. The Woman who was crying next to him. The innocent little girl who had no idea of what had happened. He felt horrible. He abruptly stood up as he started feeling a little sick. Moving his hand towards his face as he touched his forehead, it felt hot. Hotter than usual. Even his breath felt a little hot, which is saying something because he breaths fire on a daily basis. May be because he didn't sleep last night or maybe he is just tired. 'Yeah! That must be it' thought Natsu as he tried to reassure himself. He sighed heavily as he lied down once again.

***Night Time***

'Where is he?' Mira thought as it was Night time already and he still hasn't returned yet. Lucy and Wendy had already left as it was getting late. Gray went home right after them. She was really concerned for Natsu, which didn't go unnoticed by Erza, who was standing near her.

"What's wrong Mira?" she asked the bartender, who turned her head towards her.

"Natsu hasn't returned yet" she said worriedly to Erza.

"Maybe he was tired and went home instead" replied Erza as she tried to ease her worry.

"Aye, I think he is at home" Happy chimed in as he was also listening to their conversation.

"If you say so" Mira said to them, it was almost time to close the guild hall as everyone has already left.

They said their goodbye and turned towards this respective houses. Erza went towards Fairy hill and Mira towards her own apartment. Which leaves happy as he started to fly in the direction of his and Natsu's House.

***Natsu's House***

He was hungry, he hadn't eaten anything today, hell he didn't even ate anything last night. He was starving to death. While he was thinking about going outside to get something to eat, there was a knock at his door. He already knew who it was, he could smell Happy's scent just outside the door. He slowly stood up and proceed towards the door.

'I have to play it cool' Natsu thought as he opened the door. He could only hope that Happy doesn't notice something.

"Natsu" said Happy as he came inside, he continued "I knew you would be here".

Natsu smiled but it was strained, thankfully Happy didn't notice because the light were turned off.

"When did you get back from the mission" asked Happy as he looked at Natsu.

"I arrived today" lied Natsu. "I was really tired and decided to get some rest, that's why I didn't came to guild today" that was only half truth, but Happy didn't need to know that.

"Okay" Happy said as he landed on his own hammock.

"Hey Happy, I'm going outside for a while okay" said Natsu as he was standing at the door.

"What for?" asked Happy as looked curiously at Natsu.

"I'm just a little hungry" replied Natsu as he was already outside the door.

"Okay, Bring me some fish" Happy said excitedly.

Natsu just gave him a little smile and closed the door as he started walking towards the town. It felt a bit weird to walk after lying for a whole day.

***Town***

He arrived at the town in no time as he searched for restaurant which was not closed yet. He found one right around the corner as the lights were still on, signifying it was still open. He entered inside the restaurant and took a seat at the corner table. It was pretty empty inside, besides two or three people who were about to leave as well. The waiter soon arrived at his table and took his order. Natsu waited patiently for his order, as he laid back on the chair and signed. His attention turned towards the person sitting at the other corner of the restaurant. Soon a waiter approached the person and placed their food on the table and left. Natsu couldn't tell whether this person was male or a female because there face was hidden by the hood they were wearing. He flinched as the person looked right at him, but they soon started to eat their food at a slow speed. Natsu turned his attention away from them, having been caught looking at them. 'Great! Now they would think I'm a creep' thought Natsu. The waiter soon approached his table and placed his food. He muttered a 'thank you' to the waiter and looked at his food as the waiter left his table. He started eating at a constant speed, his mind was somewhere else. He was still feeling a little sick, but he ignored it. He felt like he was being watched, looking around the tables, his attention went towards the corner. Onyx eyes met with the purple pairs briefly as the hooded person turned their head to the other side and continued eating. There was no one else present at the restaurant except for the waiter and the owner. He noticed that this was the longest time he had taken to eat something, usually he would finish rather quickly. He also noticed that the hooded person had already ate and now were just sitting. He shook his head as he finished eating after sometime. 'That person is weird' thought Natsu as he walked towards the counter, asking if he had any fish left, to which the man replied with a 'no' . He payed for the food and left the restaurant. The hooded person soon approached the counter just as Natsu left, paying for their own food, they also left the restaurant.

Natsu knew someone was following him but didn't know why. He could sense the person not too far away from him. They smell exactly like the hooded person from the restaurant. What would they want from him, he wandered. After walking a little more he decided that this was enough.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked as he turned around to face the stalker. He wasn't surprised to find the same hooded person standing not too far away from him. They didn't say anything say first and just stared at him, then they started walking in his direction.

Now that they were close enough, Natsu could sense something from them, something demonic. He was instantly on guard as he stared back at the person or should he say Demon.  
The person raised their hands towards this head. Natsu watched as they slowly removed the hood from there face. The first thing he noticed was the horns that were present on their head, making his assumptions clear of them being a Demon. Or they were into cosplaying. He also noticed that she was a female, with long dark purple hair that reached down to her waist. A strange tattoo was present on her forehead. There eyes met again.

"What do you want" he simply asked once more.

"Seilah" she replied emotionlessly.

"What?" he was confused.

"My name is Seilah" she answered. Natsu just stared at her, not knowing what else to do.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
